Skiers generally use ski lifts or chairs to carry them to the upper slopes for a ski run. Being seated in the lift above the slope, exposes the skier to the glare of the sun, direct and reflected, and to frigid winds, often at high velocity, causing extreme discomfort, particularly in the facial area. A wind shield of some sort could provide welcome relief but skiers, as a rule, do not wish to be encumbered on their subsequent ski run by carrying anything other than the usual ski poles.